Scott's 2013 WBB Predictions
Predictions as of 1/29/13 AL East AL Central AL West NL East NL Central NL West Playoffs * NL Wild Card Showdown ** PINEAPPLES defeat Bordercrossers '''(obviously) *AL Wild Card Showdown ** '''Oblongs defeat ANCHORS (a bit of a surprise, but the Oblongs offense finds an answer to Anchor's pitching) *NL Division Series ** SHARK WEEKS 3, Brios 0 (like Barrie has a shot) ** PINEAPPLES 3, Dancers 1 (Huge travel between games two and three gets the Pineapples off their game for a minute) *AL Division Series ** Oblongs 3, MELONS 2 (Obl0ngs offense makes difference, in particular Martin) ** KABUTOS 3, Republicans 2 (NJ is a couple years ahead of the Republicans, but should be an entertaining series. Should be good pitchin' matchups to say the least). *NL Championship Series ** SHARK WEEKS 4, Pineapples 2 (Hawaii steals game 1 in San Diego, but Tito Rocket is the only Hawaii pitcher that can keep the Shark Week offense from going crazy). *AL Championship Series ** KABUTOS 4, Oblongs 2 (Hard to lose a 7 game series with Duncan, Lopez, Ruggles each getting two starts if it goes the distance, even with Wyoming's offense, again this is plagiarism) *Earth Series ** SHARK WEEKS 4, Kabutos 1 (San Diego has a chip on their shoulder after being embarassed in last year's ES. Not gonna happen this year. Sorry Nick) Awards *American League **'MVP: Ominite Davis, 3B, New Jersey' (after coming in second in 2012, Davis will have a stellar year and lead his ball club deep into the playoffs. Runner up: Squidward Davis, 1B, Indianapolis relation) **'Cy Old:' Frank Anchor, SP, Providence (The 2011 winner will come back with a stellar year. Although NJ has the better pitching staff as a whole, Anchor will have the best individual performance. Runner up: Warp Pipe Lopez, SP, New Jersey) **'Rookie of the Year:' Russel Chilson, SP, Alaska. (He was taken later in the draft than most WBB rookies of the year, but he has many intangibles and a good amount of leadership. Runner up: Goomba St. James, 2B, Albuquerque) **'Gruntilda:' Blaine Gabernie, SP, Miami (many of the druggies will be in the running and have good arguments as to why they should win this "honor." Gabernie takes the cake, however, as a lot of the piteches that he throws are no where near the receiver's catcher's glove. Runner up: Stephen Hawking, C, Mississippi) *National League **'MVP:' Adam Civilized, 3B, San Diego (he is simply the best WBB player in the world and in his prime. Runner up: Mark TheShark, SP, San Diego) **'Cy Old:' Mark TheShark, SP, San Diego '(Tito Rocket's 3-year reign as Cy Old winner ends as TheShark has an MVP-caliber year Verlander style, It wouldn't be surprising if TheShark had 13 wins and a sub-2.50 ERA. Runner up: Tito Rocket, SP, Hawaii) **'Rookie of the Year: Piranha Plant Alvarez, LF, Virginia Beach (He looked excellent in AAA name and during limited PWBL appearances during August call ups. Interesting to see how he will do dring a full season, especially in VB's explosive offense. Runner up: Sandy Frankenstorm, 3B, Atlantic OceanA) **'Gruntilda:' James Deadweight, RF, Los Angeles '''(He's a deadweight, need I say more? Runner up: Lionose Griffin, RP, Washington) ::AMany people will not vote for Frankenstorm because they don't feel he should be a rookie. This could cause controversy. Stat Leaders *American League ** '''Average: Doduo Abernathy, 2B, Mobile ** Home Runs: Douglas Martin, LF, Wyoming ** RBI: Douglas Martin, CF, Wyoming ** Wins: Warp Pipe Lopez, SP, New Jersey ** ERA: James Swords, SP, St. Louis ** Strikeouts (pitching): D.D. Dabathia, SP, New York ** Strikeouts (hitting): Jeremy Steeeve?, OF, Miami *National League ** Average: Adam Civilized, 3B, San Diego ** Home Runs: Tentacruel O'Neal, 1B, Virginia Beach ** RBI: Adam Civilized, 3B, San Diego ** Wins: Mark TheShark, SP, San Diego ** ERA: Mark TheShark, SP, San Diego ** Strikeouts (pitching):'''Mark TheShark, SP, San Diego ** '''Strikeouts (hitting): James Deadweight, RF, Los Angeles All Star Game The all star game will be played at Solyndra Stadium, home of the Detroit Democrats. * National League 7, American League 5 * MVP: Tobias Keith, 1B, Boston Power Rankings as of 3/22/13 This is the second installment of Scott's Preseason Bauer Rankings. The third one comes on the Chilleventh (if enough has changed, otherwise I'll just foregeau it.) The final will be sometime in the middle of LST. ^ Trend based on their movement from the January power rankings to these ones! A trend is considered "significant" if a team either rises or decends by two or more spots. Biggest Movers * Teams trending upward :*Generals (+5, 22-17) :*Brios (+4, 13-9) :*Homes (+4, 14-10) :*Blubber Nuggets (+4, 15-11) :*Yizzous (+4, 18-14) :*Drowners (+2, 28-26) * Teams trending downward :*Jellyfish (-6, 10-16) :*Water Baseball Players (-5, 23-28) :*El Presidentes (-3, 17-20) :*Poles (-3, 12-15) :*Bordercrossers (-3, 10-13) :*Democrats (-2, 20-22) :*Turkeys (-2, 16-18) :*Dancers (-2, 5-7)